


You feel me bro

by probablykenma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablykenma/pseuds/probablykenma
Summary: Its shit ok





	You feel me bro

The softness of your hands against my slick ones, covered in a miniscule, thin layer of anxious sweat. It was a dream to me, truly. You were by my side and there was nothing I needed in the world.  
  
I felt amazing, so astounded. Was it by this situation? Was it by you? Your gorgeous brown locks resting near my purple strands, it was plain, it was meaningless, but to me it felt like a rainbow.  
  
And those times our bodies mixed in together to create a certain kind of warmth, a unique, irreplaceable feeling was forged. A feeling of hope. There was nothing better in this world than to be with you.  
  
And in those times where I was without you,- oh, such an important word to me, you- I felt like I was empty. I felt dead, stripped of my happiness. It was like a cage to me.  
  
But we'd always reunite, and when we did- we, a new word to me- you'd hug me so tight and I'd begrudgingly hug back, but it was so great and I couldn't even find the words to describe how I felt, how it'd be.  
  
We'd melt together again and the warm feeling was created again. The feeling of our lips pulsing together, being so in love and each of us cherishing the other so deeply and caring for each other, I loved it and it was so unfamiliar but so extravagant. I was in love. You were in love. We are in love.  
  
 No homo.


End file.
